who you re going to marry lucy?
by LilMissAqua
Summary: " Hey! What are you talking about? - The pink haired boy, know as natsu, asked.""about lucy's wedding. - Lisanna said- who do you think she'll marry? Gray or loke?" Nalu one-shot.


# Who you're going to marry lucy? #

who you're going to marry lucy? - Nalu one-shot

It was a typical day for the guild fairy tail, people were drunk, some were dancing, others fighting or in missions and others were simply talking.  
This wasnt diferent from any other day, the blonde beauty already knew that but she looked down as searching for something or someone .  
\- what's wrong lucy? - Asked mirajane, noticing the current state of her nakama.  
Lucy sighed as she sat on the stool in front of the bar.  
\- I can't find natsu. - In mira's eyes appeared hearts - and happy.  
\- ara ara, I saw you talking to happy a while ago... Why are you looking for natsu?  
\- I, I want to go on a mission... And we are partners, and it's weird going out without him  
\- what do you mean with it's weird going out without him? You don't like going alone or just don't want him to stay here without you?  
\- I...  
\- mira-nee, stop teasing her. - A new voice was heard, this time was lisanna - and lucy, I already told you this but I want to be bridesmaid at your wedding.  
\- m-me and natsu aren't even dating - lucy shuttered.  
\- funny, I never said anything about natsu - the two White haired girls laughed, causing the blonde to blush, even more when someone put his arms around her shoulder.  
\- Hey! What are you talking about? - The pink haired boy, know as natsu, asked.  
\- nothing!  
\- about lucy's wedding. - Lisanna said, ignoring lucy's death glare- who do you think she'll marry? Gray or loke? Me, mira-nee and lucy can't decide who she likes more - she smirked as she noticed the angry reaction of the boy.  
\- I say she looks better with loke - the older Strauss played along  
\- well, I say she should be with gray.  
\- love rival! - A sudden water mage scared lucy, as result the celestial mage hugged natsu, who still had his arm around her  
\- so,  
\- natsu,  
\- who you think? - The duo asked at the same time.  
Natsu blinked and looked at the blonde hugging him, whose face was red as his flames.  
\- None.-he gently lifted lucy's head, making her look at him and lean closer.  
The sisters looked at each other, squealing at the scene at front of them. Natsu and lucy were only centimeters apart, they could feel each other breath.  
\- lucy's is too weird -natsu said, breaking the moment.  
\- what?! Natsu... - The blonde back off, with her bangs covering her eyes and a dark aura surronding her  
\- so close... - Mirajane cursed, with tears in her eyes.  
\- uh natsu... -Lisanna tried to warn her childwood friend - you better run  
\- why?  
\- because I'm going to kill you! - Lucy started to try hit him but natsu managed to run away from the guild - you're not going to escape  
\- So close, don't worry mira-nee, they'll gonna end together, you'll see - Lisanna assegured her sister when the blonde passed the Doors of the guild.  
Outside, in the back of the guild was a young couple, showing their love for each other.  
\- I didn't know you actually could act like that - the girl said, breaking the kiss - even I tought you were going to kiss me.  
\- thanks, that doesn't offend me - the boy sarcasticly answered, before going back to their heated make up  
\- I still don't know how they didn't caught us yet.  
\- Don't ask me. When do you want to say that we're together?  
\- whenever you want.  
\- lucy?  
\- Yeah?  
-I love you.  
\- I love you too natsu  
\- by the way, why were you talking about weddings?  
Lucy sighed.  
\- one more dream of mira.  
\- and yours? - Natsu asked, searching for something in his Pocket.  
\- I can't say I haven't tought about it. It's every girls dream  
\- I see... I have another question for you - the pink haired boy leaned over, putting his forehead agains't Lucy's.  
\- sure, ask.  
\- will you marry me? - Natsu said, looking straight into the blonde's eyes, that were at the verge of tears and showing her the pink Diamond ring.  
\- natsu... - She whispered, before kiss him.

.

.

.

.

-... get down on your knee and beg, after that I'll accept.


End file.
